SNAFU6
by Hatchepsut
Summary: The fate of the World rests in their hands . . . again.


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story was created for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s).

Jack didn't know how long it would take for the Joint Chiefs to make their decision. Turns out that it was less than a week. Thursday afternoon he was greeted by Major Torrington as he returned from one of numerous meetings. If all went well, some of these meetings would become a thing of the past…course if all didn't go well, everything could become a thing of the past.

"Sir…the President and the Joint Chiefs would like you to join them at the White House. I have everything you need waiting in the car."

Ooo ever efficient, our Major Torrington.

Jack grabbed his hat from his office and headed out again.

"Sir?" the major asked following Jack as far as the outer door of the office. "Am I going to need skis?"

Jack was puzzled. "It's August, Torrington, what the hell are you going to do with skis?"

"Scuttlebutt is that we're moving to Colorado…I'm from Georgia sir, I don't know much about snow."

"Don't worry, scuttlebutt is usually wrong. Anyway, if we do move, you aren't going to have time to ski."

Jack hauled ass. If there were rumours, there was truth. He would have ignored a comment about moving, if a destination wasn't mentioned. By the time he made it through Washington traffic, checked his email on his PDA and finished a sandwich that tasted like dust, he was outside of 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. Jack didn't even notice the looks that he got walking through the grounds in his uniform and sunglasses. He wouldn't have recognized the appreciation shown by the female staff anyway. He was thinking about one woman and one woman only.

An aide led him to the Oval Office. He was becoming a frequent visitor to the room. Waiting inside were members of the Joint Chiefs and the President.

"Jack, come in." President Hayes smiled at him.

Good sign?

The Joint Chiefs weren't smiling.

Not a good sign?

Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Francis Maynard extended a hand to Jack. He'd been instrumental in getting Jack onboard with Homeworld, using his influence with George Hammond to convince the former leader of the SGC to head up the department. Jack hoped that Maynard felt that he owed him a favour and would help him get the move accepted. He knew that his career would change for better or worse, in the next few minutes.

"Good to see you Jack." Maynard said.

Everyone took a seat. Jack felt as if he was facing a firing squad.

"General." One of the men started. "We have read over your proposal to move Homeworld Security to Colorado. While the President seems agree with you, the members of this committee have some concerns. We would like to know why you have made this request now."

Jack looked around. Not one of these people intimidated him, but they'd like to think they did. He wasn't going to make any friends, so it was a good thing that that wasn't the reason he was here.

"We are all aware of the Ori and their plans to take over the Galaxy. This sounds like the plot to a bad novel, but it's true. We seen it before, and I'm sure once these guys are gone, we'll see it again. There's always the Wraith to consider. While I've enjoyed my stay in the Nations Capital, it's time for me to return to the SGC."

The group shuffled in their seats. Jack continued undaunted.

"Gentlemen, most of you have been on the ground during an offensive. You know as well as I do that it is vital to have the right intel, to be there when it's gathered and to make the decision once you have that it. If we learned anything from Anubis it's this. These guys feel that it's their right to do whatever they want. They want the people of Earth to worship them and we want to stop that from happening. It won't be easy. We just about didn't make it by Anubis, and he was only partially ascended. The Ori are a much more powerful enemy."

Jack looked around. Nope, not getting on anyone's Christmas card list.

"We can't rely on second hand information any more. Having Homeworld based out of Star Gate Command will allow us to be in contact with SG teams in the field in real time. Communicating through the Gate to our teams is vital. We can't do that from here. Hank Landry is a good man, but he doesn't have the power that we do. We will need to make tough decisions quickly."

"Do you really think that it will come to this?" one of the Joint Chiefs Jack hadn't really had much to do with before asked.

"Where you not here when the Goa'uld attacked?" Jack responded. "It's already at that point and it will only get worse. Gentlemen, this isn't a figment of my imagination…we are facing extinction."

There was grumbling as the group discussed Jack pronouncement. Finally, after coffee had been brought in, the group looked at Jack.

"We are concerned that with Homeworld so far away, procedure may not be adhered to."

"I'm unsure what you mean by that." Jack replied.

The man leaned forward. "General, you have a reputation."

"I do? Is it a good one?" Jack asked.

"Not really, you have a reputation of being a bit of a maverick. The Joint Chiefs feel…"

Jack interrupted the shrub. "You gentlemen knew who and what I was when you asked me to take this job."

"Yes but there are procedures that need to be followed." Another shrub pointed out.

"I will follow procedure as long as it doesn't get in the way of winning this war. Even if I were here, I wouldn't be asking for permission to make the decisions that will save the planet. I never have…ask General Maynard."

"General O'Neill has more than proved his ability to lead us to victory. There is no question that he'll do what needs to be done. I agree with the General and the President…Homeworld Security should be moved. General O'Neill should be leading from the battlefield."

The men looked at each other. The Chairman had just made the decision for them. It was now out of their hands.

"Get your team ready Jack. Looks like your heading for Colorado Springs."

Jack had planned to leave work early on Friday and fly back to Colorado Springs. He hadn't seen Sam in a month, and although they talked everyday, sometimes multiple times a day, he was still bent about having to hear about her pregnancy rather than being there to experience it with her. His plans were pushed back a little by having to start the packing detail and he ended up leaving later than expected. This meant that by the time he got to Peterson, it was dark and he had to meet Sam at her place rather than at the restaurant as planned. She wasn't upset by the change of plans, but he was. Finally he turned the borrowed car onto the street where she lived.

Her lights were on as he walked to the door. He used the key she'd given him so long ago. All of the members of SG1 had exchanged keys, it was easier that way. He'd kept Daniel's and Sam's but had given up his own when he moved to Washington.

"Samantha?" he called out quietly.

There was no movement from inside. Jack dropped his bag quietly and slipped into the living room. He smiled at what he saw. Sam was fast asleep on the couch. Her back towards the door, she didn't hear him enter. That was a little odd for someone who had spent as many years in the field as she had. She must have been really exhausted.

He slipped over to the couch and bent down to wake her gently. He brushed back her hair and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Sam struggled to wake up. She knew that Jack was home, but she'd been so tired that it was a battle to regain awareness.

She finally got her eyes open and smiled at Jack. Rolling onto her back she reached out to him for a welcome home hug.

He was startled to see her. In the month he'd been gone, she put on a lot of weight…most of it baby, but some in her face.

"Hi." She said, puzzled when he didn't reach back to hug her.

"My God…you're huge!"

"Nice to see you too, Jack." She said puzzlement turning to pique at his response.

He placed a hand on 'the bump'. Ever since Daniel had told him about it, it's all he'd wanted to see. That was his baby in there, and the idea still scared the hell out of him.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't expect you to have changed so much in so short a time."

He gathered her to him.

She sighed. This was much better.

"I'm glad you're home. Everything going alright in Washington?" She asked.

He had wanted to tell her over dinner in a romantic restaurant, but now was as good a time as any.

"Uh yeah, about that."

His knees cracked as he shifted to get more comfortable.

Sam realized he was squatting down and sat up on the couch to give him room to sit. When he didn't move but faced her eye to eye, she got concerned.

"Jack?"

"How would you feel about me being around a bit more?"

She took a second to comprehend what he was saying.

"Did you quit your job?"

"No…no. It's been decided that Homeworld is going to be relocated. To the SGC."

Her eyes started to fill with tears. Jack panicked.  
"Whoa, Samantha….it'll be okay."

"Yes!" she giggled. "Jack, it would so nice to have you around!"

"Happy tears?"

"Yes, happy tears…I'm sorry. It seems that I can't control my hormones anymore. Oh Jack!"

"And, I'm going to need a place to stay…?"

She reached out and grabbed him. He fell forward onto his knees and into her kiss. The power of the kiss nearly blew the bag of his head off.

He was just getting a handle on her passion when she pulled away. He grunted as she pulled him to his feet.

"Come, come." She said pulling him by the hand towards the bedroom.

Once upstairs and by the bed she gave him a little shove. He ended up sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

Flinging open the door to her closet she said. "You are going to need more closet space!"

Shaking his head he began to howl with laughter. It was her turn to look at him. He was laying on the bed, holding his side nearly crying with laughter.

"What's so funny General?" she asked.

Gasping for breath he said. "You! We've just made a huge decision, and all you are worried about it closet space."

"Huge decision?"

"To get married."

She squeaked. "Married? No one said anything about getting married. You just told me that you were moving in."

"Samantha…" he got up and walked over to her. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her nose.

"We have a baby on the way. I want us to get married and raise this baby together. As a family." He was much more serious now.

"What about what I want?"

"You don't want to raise the baby together?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't want to get married."

"Excuse me?"

"Jack, I am not ready to get married."

He felt that one straight through his heart.

"You were ready to marry Shananhan…" he said darkly.

Sam's eyes flashed in anger.

"Don't!" she commanded.

"Well, you were."

"If you remember correctly, I wasn't. I called it off."

"Yes, but when he asked, you said yes."

"After discussing it with you. You told me to say yes."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" she was getting really angry now. Pulling away from him she stalked over to the bed.

"I told you to do whatever it was that made you happy."

"Well, how about a little of that advice now. This is not making me happy Jack."

"I only want to become a family. We are going to be parents in four months; we need to get married soon."

She started to cry. Damn hormones! United States Air Force Colonels didn't cry.

"What?" he stammered completely baffled. These were not happy tears.

"Jack, I am not going to get married just because of the baby."

"We aren't getting married just because of the baby, Samantha."

"Would you be asking if I wasn't pregnant?"

"Yes, no, I don't know…the reality is you are pregnant and I am asking."

Sam walked into the ensuite bathroom and splashed some water on her face. Jack could almost see her blood pressure rising and although he really wasn't ready to give up on his plans for a real family, he knew she didn't need the extra stress.

He walked over to where she stood wiping her face. From behind she didn't look any different than she had when they first met, but the reflection in the mirror told another story.

"Truce?" he asked quietly.

She sighed.

"We'll table this discussion for the time being." He slipped his arms around her, resting his hands on 'the bump'. She stiffened, then relaxed against him.

"Is this Jack O'Neill the diplomat?"

"No, this is Jack O'Neill the man in love. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have upset you."

"No, I'm sorry Jack. It's hormonal…I just can't seem to control myself any more."

He was nipping at her neck. "Let's test that theory, Dr. Carter."

She laughed and turned in his arms. "I think that we could arrange a variety of tests."

They lay in bed tired but happy. The argument over getting married was over, for now. Jack was running his long fingers over 'the bump'.

"I can't believe how much you've changed in a month."

She laughed, a little at his tone, a lot at the tickles he was causing with those fingers.

"Yeah…nothing fits. I had to take Daniel shopping."

"I know."

She wasn't sure why his face suddenly became sad.  
"I'm sorry, Samantha, I should have been here."

He was thinking of all that he had missed, both with her and with Sarah. Sam wasn't a rocket scientist for nothing, she knew what his past held and she was beginning to realize he was scared of what the future would hold.

"It's okay. You'll be here now. I've been thinking."

He snorted. Having bent over to trace 'the bump' with his lips he was causing a whole new round of sensations to flood through her. Tickles weren't the only reason she was squirming.

"Carter, I am constantly surprised that you think I ever think that you aren't thinking…did that make sense?"

"No, but anyway. ..we could name the baby Thor."

Jack's head snapped up so fast she was surprised it didn't come off.

"What"  
"Well, he did name a ship after you."

She was teasing him. Two could play that game. He ran his tongue, full blade, over the bump, stopping to investigate her navel. She squirmed a little more.

"Jack, don't start something you can't finish…oh my."

He was feeling like a teenager. He had missed her so much in the last few weeks that his body was forgetting that he was a man in his fifties. He loved this woman, and if she was willing, he was going to show her over and over again.

Before they fell asleep again Sam remembered what he'd said about how much she'd changed over the last month.

"Jack?"

He was holding her against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm there's something I wanted to tell you. Caroline is a little concerned about how big I'm getting. She thinks that it's a little soon and we went over the timing of the Depo problem and when you and I made love and we still come up with mid January as a due date."

Jack tensed beneath her. "Is she concerned about the baby?"

"She just wants to be safe, so she's ordered me to have a sonogram. I wanted to wait for you to be there."

He relaxed a little. "Maybe we shouldn't be wrestling around in here, quiet so…"

"Enthusiastically?"

"Yeah."

"No, she says that I'm perfectly health. Sex is good, for baby and Mommy. Oh God, I'm going to be somebody's Mommy, Jack!"

"Yes, you are…and you'll be the best damn Mommy ever. Hell, you'll have the angles mapped out for every break away the kid gets."

She looked up at him. "Break away?"

"Oh yeah, he'll be a great hockey player…with a physicist as a mother?"

She laughed and cuddled closer. "We can go into the mountain tomorrow morning and she'll do it. I think that we're just having a BIG baby. A BIG, healthy baby."

Fear settled in his chest. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop, because his personal life never went smoothly. He couldn't be this happy, could he?


End file.
